Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150510093036/@comment-24481972-20150512043753
Was I sleeping? The day has finally come. We're already aboard the airplane to Germany to meet with Quantum. I'm ''going to meet with Quantum. Just me. I don't need to put anyone else in danger. Well, besides Anthony who volunteered to upload the virus. Hopefully, Naomi and Chris will be able to hold off any soldiers if and when they come. Crash said he just wanted to "tag along" which I actually believe. And Jessica is coming with us in case things go wrong. I convinced Paige to stay at the house. Her mutation is mental so she can't really hold her own in combat. Plus, we can't really bring our armored suits on commercial airlines. ''Wait, was I drooling...? I pick up my face from it's pressed position against the airplane window. I'm about to stretch out my arms before I realize that my shoulder feels heavier. Like something's atop of it. About the size of a head. I turn my head to see another, sleeping head resting on my shoulder. And that certain head just so happens to belong to a girl named Jessica. I guess I'm not stretching. She was a bit shaky about actually traveling at first. I can't blame her. She proabably despised every single airline since both of her parents died on one. But she didn't act this way when her and Anthony saved me from the Quantum place in the Seaplane... Hm. My gaze doesn't leave her. She's cute when she's sleeping... Wait, what?! For the love of God, Sora, you can't afford to fall in love. Not now, anyways. You're an assassin, you must have a one track mind. I tell myself this but I'm not sure if it helps. So I just close me eyes. We're still several hours away from Germany so I'll just sleep it off. It's now been a few hours since we landed from the Munich International Airport. A cab brought the six of us to our rooms in one of the few hotels around here. Crash and I are sharing one while Jessica and Paige pair up in another which leaves Anthony and Chris in their own room. We didn't really talk much before we each got in our seperate rooms which are right next to eac other. All we did is review the plan. It seems like everything's just been buisness recently. But that's a good thing, right? Crash is in the shower, right after I finished. He actually seems pretty excited aboutthis whole thing. Too bad it isn't him that Quanutm wants. Quantum... I still don't know what to think about the whole thing. Whenever I think about it, I think of Cross, Will Beecher, and... Veronica. Veronica was working with Quantum, wasn't she? But she was in pain. So that's another thing I can do. I'll get this ''Quantum base to free Veronica from the ''other ''Quantum base. "Ay, bro, you alright?" I hear Crash ask behind me. He just got out of the shower and is only wearing a pair of sweat pants while using a towel to dry is hair. "You have that 'bleh' look." I have no idea what 'bleh' is supposed to mean. "Hm? Ah, it's nothing. It's just... I dunno." I try to explain. looking out the window. "Don't tell me... It's a girl, isn't it?" "Well you're not ''wrong, but..." I look back at him. I just now think about this. How much of a friend he's been this entire time. Even if he is kind of an ass, he's still there. To just hang out with and make me laugh. Like Kai. I nudge his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Just get some sleep." I say before collapsing on my bed. "But I've been sleeping for the past seventeen hours!"